Swords & Saints
by ShadowOfSpawn
Summary: Bludgeon fights Ultra Magnus.


This is me, it's part of my body. I'd even say it's part of my spark. I examined its familiar curves. First, the solid trailing edge, slowly curving outward. Ah, how I parried many a blow with you. My optics reached the tip, formed out of a sharp angle with the rear, but not as sharp as the front, the cutting edge. Sharp you are, keen enough to injure at the lightest touch. You made me bleed as many times as you bled my enemies. My image was reflected in the cold steel as I followed the temper line with my eye, flowing along the length of steel like a river. My optics caught the symbols at the base of the blade. Etched into the metal eons ago, when I received the sword as a gift from my master. I opened my hand, holding the blade loosely, so I could view the intricately bound handle. Leather straps had been fastened by cords in a pattern resembling a series of crosses, the gaps between them showing the material underneath. Finally I looked at the bottom of the handle, at the metal plate. Perfect for bashing any adversary that is foolish enough to think he's on the safe side of my katana.

I lifted my head slightly, as I heard a sound coming from within the dark chamber behind me. I didn't look. I didn't have to, because I could feel him. Every nut and bolt of my being was ready for this. Finally, my opponent, the one that I had been waiting for, was here. Standing up from my kneeling position, I returned my sword to its place of peace, the long sheath attached to the left side of my waist.

"You came," I said, still standing with my back towards my enemy. "How unexpected."

"You knew very well I would come."

"True. Now, let us finish things."

I felt my pulse quickening, the pump in my body going into overdrive, preparing for the coming confrontation. Ah, how good it feels. Here is Ultra Magnus, the one that has traveled upon the road of Diffusion, standing behind me. He does not walk the one true path, like I do, but still an opponent worthy of conquering. One that can truly test the limit of my skills. The weaklings say it's the way that counts, but I'm standing on the top of the mountain.

I turned around and without thinking, placed one hand at the top of my katana's handle and the other on the sheath, the top of my thumb resting against the guard. I put one foot near the other, bending slightly through my knees, so I can lunge forward quickly.

Both of us stood still. Motionless. At least, it would appear that way to an outsider. I'm assessing Magnus, he's assessing me, looking for any sign of weakness, hesitation. It's a battle of will, the clashing of one mind against another, to determine who has the most resolve. The resolve to kill without reservation.

Magnus peered at me with his optics. I met his gaze with mine. You can tell a lot about a mech, if you just look into his eyes. Every passion, every emotion is reflected within them, like looking glasses into the spark. What was, what is, and all that ever will be. If you look long and hard enough, the true soul of the warrior will reveal itself.

Magnus, is that fear I see in your eyes?

The battle is decided before it has even begun.

Without warning, I pounced forward, flicked the sheath around its longitudinal axis and slashed diagonally upwards with my sword, rotating my hip to increase the striking power of the blade. Ah, not fast enough! He sidestepped my attack. But I expected nothing else from him. In one fluid motion my sword went the other way, cutting a horizontal path through the air, aiming for his head. He ducked! I jumped to avoid his sweeping kick, raising my sword and striking on the way down, my full weight behind the blow. Got you there, Magnus!

Ultra Magnus stumbled backwards, a painful grimace on his faceplate. With his right arm he clenched his now exposed shoulder joint, lubricant leaking through his fingers. The severed arm still lay in front of me, where I cut it off, wires sticking out where once it had been attached to the shoulder.

I lowered my sword and released my left hand from it. What was this? Could I be wrong? Is this all he is capable of? I thought he would be more of a challenge. Where are his famous Diffusion techniques? Or is he just holding back? What's wrong with him? He's not as good as I remember. Or maybe this is just some kind of trick? Is he trying to play me for a fool? I must know.

We circled each other like cyberwolves circle potential prey. I moved to Magnus' left side, his vulnerable area. But also to avoid his strong right punch.

"Is that all you got in you?" I sneered at Ultra Magnus, intending to provoke the Autobot warrior.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"How will you beat me now? With only one arm? I think not. Surrender now and I will make your death quick. Maybe even painless."

"I can't do that. But even with one arm I will prevail, because I have to."

"Need has nothing to do with it, skill is everything. Apparently, you are lacking in this area."

"It doesn't matter what you think, of me or yourself. Even if you beat me here today, there are still others."

"Don't hide behind others, it is you I want, Magnus!"

I flew forward, my katana pointed at his head, intent on skewering Magnus. This time he didn't do as I anticipated, instead spinning around and, using my own momentum against me, flung me forwards. Were I not a master of Metallikato, I would've landed faceplate first, probably painfully incapacitating me in the process. Now, I simply rolled over my shoulder and immediately sprung to my feet.

Magnus was quickly on me and took hold of my sword with his one arm, bashing his head forcefully into mine. Falling backwards, I used my weight to kick the blue warrior and throw him over my head. Following the rearwards motion, I curled into a roll until I was upright again.

While Magnus recovered, I picked up my blade from the ground and approached him. I lashed out at him, cleaving the atmosphere in two vertical halves, but Magnus rolled to the side, kicking me in the chest with both feet. I stumbled backwards, nearly losing my balance, but managed to stay on my feet.

I feigned a downward strike, but when Magnus moved to dodge my attack, I struck him violently with the butt end of my katana instead, denting his helmet and giving me a fraction of an astrosecond to strike. I made a zigzag movement across his body, slicing through his armor like a plasma welder through a piece of aluminum. For a moment Magnus stood there as if nothing had happened. Then his heavy body fell backwards, hitting the floor with a resounding thud that echoed through the room. Beneath the blue helmet a surprised expression was stuck on his faceplate. For a few astroseconds I stood over his body, watching the fallen warrior, to see if there was still a spark of life.

"So it ends, Ultra Magnus," I said and bowed.

I turned around and with a sharp gesture flicked my katana sideways, cleaning Magnus' oil stains from the blade. After this motion I slowly sheathed my sword, putting it at rest, its time for action now over. Contemplating the recent events I walked away.

Then, a grunt. Halfway to the door, I stopped in mid-motion. It dawned on me.

His inner robot is still intact!

I turned back and jumped at him with a flying kick, boot-knives snapping into action. Then the impossible happened. He grabbed my legs and using his own body as a counterweight spun me around and slammed me head first into the wall. I felt the cranial module of my outer shell shatter and bright red letters of damage warnings flashed before my optics. Still dazed from the impact, I sluggishly crawled out of my shell, and as I looked up saw Ultra Magnus standing over me, my own katana raised over his head, intent on striking me down.

"Kill me, you have earned it," I said, unafraid of dying.

He brought the sword crashing down. This was it, now I would feel how it was like to die, to meet my maker. I wondered if it would be Primus. I followed the blade with my eyes as it rushed towards me, the familiar swooshing sound strangely comforting. I was ready to embrace the darkness. But darkness would not come, because Magnus stopped within centimeters of my face.

"No," said the white mech standing over me.

"I will not kill you. Killing never solves anything. It is not the Autobot way."

Throwing away my sword he strode away, fading into the shadows of the cold room, his footsteps sounding like a chime on the metallic floor.

I was left, wondering.

I guess even I, an ultimate warrior, have something to learn.


End file.
